Resolution
by TracyT
Summary: Can Sam and Jack resolve their relationship before it's too late?


It was a week until their wedding

Title: Resolution (a SORT OF a sequel to Hard Ground)

Author: Tracy

Rating: NC-17

Parts: 1/1

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Spoilers: Chimera, Heroes 2

Archive: yes, please

Feedback to (please):

Author's note: I got some feedback from Hard Ground asking for a sequel, and this is what transpired. Hard Ground can stand on it's own, and this is a lot lighter story than H.G. was, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Warning: high sap alert. Diabetics turn back now! Many thanks to Renee and Audrey and Minda for beta reading. I couldn't have done it without you!

P.S.: I borrowed bits from several TV shows and movies for this, including "Four Weddings and a Funeral", "Frasier", "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", "Gilmore Girls", "The Wedding Planner", and "Runaway Bride." Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: MGM, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Productions owns 'em, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No profit has been or will ever be made on this story.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack left Sara's and drove home, not sure why he'd gone over there in the first place. Sara was getting married soon, had finally found some peace, and here he was dumping his problems on her. He shook his head and vowed he'd call her and apologize the next day. He must have rocks in his head.

As he pulled onto his street he saw a motorcycle parked in his drive. Sam. What was she doing here?

As he got out of the truck she walked toward him holding an envelope in her hand, and his eyes narrowed. He was fairly sure he knew what was in that envelope.

She was wearing jeans, a red t-shirt and her leather jacket, and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

"Carter. What are you doing here?"

"Sir. May I speak with you?" Her voice was a bit uncertain, and she seemed uncomfortable. She was tapping the letter nervously against her leg, and her eyes wouldn't quite meet his.

"Uh, sure, come on in." He unlocked the front door, and flipped on the entry way light, leading Sam into his living room.

He turned to face her. "So, what can I do for you?"

Sam held up the envelope. "You're not coming?" She sounded hurt.

Oh crap.

"Uh, no. Sorry. I have plans this weekend." No way in hell was he going to go to that wedding.

"Plans? What plans?" She sounded bewildered.

He cleared his throat and suddenly something on the carpet became very interesting. He scuffed his shoe against it and said, "I, uh, I'm going fishing."

"Fishing?" Her voice was very small and quiet. "But sir…I really need you to be there for me. I really want all the people who are important to me to be there. Can't you break your fishing plans-- just this once?" Sam's voice wobbled and nearly broke his resolve.

Still not meeting her eye, he shook his head. "Nope. Very important fishing plans this weekend. No can do. You'll just have to carry on without me. Believe me, you'll never miss me."

Stepping closer to him, Sam put a hand on his arm and he had to resist the urge to retreat. "Yes, I will. I really will."

Jack pulled away from her and took a few steps away with his back to her. "Sam," his voice came out roughly.

"Please, sir"

He heard her sniffle loudly behind him and realized she was crying. He turned and she raised her head, tears in her eyes. They faced each other silently for a few moments before she nodded and without another word, left his house.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack sat on his couch with his head thrown back against the cushions, staring at the ceiling. This whole thing had been a mess from the beginning. Six months ago, he'd returned from some dammed meeting at the Pentagon. One of the unwelcome duties he now performed as General. When he returned to the SGC he was greeted by Daniel, who'd said, "Hey, you missed Sam's big news."

"News?"

"Yeah, she and Pete are getting married. Isn't that great? I saved you some of the cake."

"Cake. Yeah--cake." He felt like he'd been sucker-punched. Sam was getting married.

"Yeah." Daniel now sounded uncertain. "You, uh, should probably go see her and congratulate her, you know, that is, if you want to."

After a few moments of silence, Jack said quietly, "Yeah…I guess I should."

Daniel scrutinized his expression for a moment before starting, "Jack…"

Jack held up a silencing hand. "Thanks for the news, Daniel, now if you don't mind?" He gestured toward the door.

"Daniel looked over his shoulder at the door, before saying, "Er, okay, but if you, uh, want to talk or anything…"

"Good-bye, Daniel." Jack prompted.

Daniel nodded, and left, still looking concerned.

Jack dropped into his chair. To say he was stunned was an understatement. He knew Sam and Pete had been seeing each other for a while, but he just hadn't expected this.

It took him forty-five minutes to gather the resolve to go see her. Even then he hesitated at the door of her lab, watching her examine something through a microscope for a few moments, then scribble in her notebook, occasionally biting the end of the pen in contemplation. He knocked softly on the doorjamb.

She raised her head, and when she saw who it was, her face broke into a smile. "Sir. You're back. How was the Pentagon?"

"Dull. Boring. Deadly." Sauntering into the room with his hands in his pockets he added, "Like watching paint dry.""

The smile widened. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse."

"Well, that's the lot of Generals, I guess."

"Yeah, I had no idea Hammond had to go through all of this. I'd rather face a platoon of Super Soldiers than take another meeting at the Pentagon. Oh, by the way, Davis says 'hi'."

She nodded, then said softly, "I'm glad you're back."

He steeled himself to say casually, "Yeah, hey, Daniel tells me congratulations are in order."

Sam suddenly looked uncertain. "Uhm, well yes, he told you?"

"He did. So, when's the happy day?" He hoped that didn't sound too sarcastic.

"In six months. June. Daniel saved you some cake."

"He told me."

She nodded, and suddenly he realized they were both now uncomfortable. "Well," he gestured over his shoulder, backing up a few steps. "I should get back to my office. Lots of General stuff to do, you know."

He'd gone back to his office and basically stared at the wall for a very long time.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The days and months that followed were hell. He vacillated between trying to be Sam's friend and keep his distance from her, and neither worked out very well. It got so bad he started avoiding her. A fact that was definitely not lost on her, judging by a few looks he'd intercepted from her from time to time.

To say relations between them were strained was putting it mildly. Even Daniel and Teal'c had picked up on it, he could tell, though neither had approached him about the state of things. Which, in Daniel's case, he thought, was surprising.

Now she was getting married in a little over a day. He'd told Sara that after losing Charlie he'd not wanted or expected anything, so how could he be so…disappointed was probably the best word. How could he be so disappointed over losing something he hadn't expected in the first place? That didn't make any sense, did it?

He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes for a moment, and then glanced at the clock. It was two am. Sam had left a little over six hours ago, and he was either sitting on his couch brooding about it or pacing the floor and brooding about it. This had to stop.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam stopped pacing long enough to glance at the clock. Two a.m.

"And the bride looked like crap," she muttered. The closer the wedding got, the less she slept and the more agitated she got. She kept telling herself it was just cold feet, just nerves, but there was something else there, too, and she couldn't ignore it or push it to the side any longer.

She had really thought if she just made the decision to go for the 'normal' life, if she found someone who could give her all the things she wanted, like the chance to settle down and have a family, that all thoughts of Jack O'Neill and what-might-be would leave her. That was a laugh.

She'd loved him so much for so long, but had contented herself with the milder side of their relationship, adhering to the regs. Now, everything they'd had as friends, and colleagues was gone, too. He'd kept her at arm's length ever since he found out she was getting married, and that hurt. She found herself missing the camaraderie, the friendship. She had less of him now than she did before.

She ran a distracted hand over her forehead. Pete was a wonderful guy, she was very lucky to have him, but the closer the wedding got, the more panic she felt about it. Oh, she loved him, but was she 'in love' with him? Was it just nerves or was she realizing that she'd made a huge mistake?

Growling out a loud sound of frustration, she plopped down on the couch and buried her face in her hands for a moment. O'Neill would say she was over-analyzing this. She huffed out an ironic laugh. She looked up at her wedding dress hanging nearby. How was she going to put that on and walk down the aisle tomorrow? A wave of panic made her want to throw up.

She jumped as the phone rang. Who was calling her at two a.m.?

"Hello?" she answered softly.

Nothing.

"Hello?" She could hear someone breathing on the other end and suddenly the hair on the back of her neck rose in realization.

"Jack." Her voice broke on the name.

Still nothing.

"Where are you?" She was crying in earnest now. Through her tears she saw the flash of parking lights through her front window. He was right outside.

"Jack," she hung up and went to the door, watching him get out of the cab of his truck and quickly come toward her.

Before she realized it, she was in his arms. He backed her up against the wall in the entry way and crushed his mouth to hers. She groaned loudly and parted her lips, cupping the back of his head with one hand, her other grasping his shirt, clutching him to her, not able to get close enough to him, all thoughts of what kept them apart completely forgotten in the taste, the feel of him. She moaned and heard his answering groan as they tried to devour each other's mouths.

"Sam," he broke away from her lips, his mouth trailing down her neck, wetly kissing and biting as one hand found her breast through her clothing, the other on her hip, anchoring her to the wall. She shuddered and roughly moaned his name, trying to press herself closer.

Suddenly he froze, and pulled away slightly. She opened her eyes, and saw he was looking at the wedding dress hanging from the hall coat tree. She made a startled sound of protest when he pulled away from her.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, then he leaned in, pressing his body against hers again. Resting forehead to forehead, his breathing rough, labored, hot on her face, he murmured roughly, "If this wedding is what you want, if it will make you happy, I won't stand in your way, but I'll be dammed if I'll come watch you marry another man."

With that he was gone. She slumped down on the floor of the entry way, and watched through the open door as he strode down the walk, got into his truck and drove away.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. The wedding dress made her look like a meringue. She had let herself be talked into this particular dress by Pete's sisters and mother, when she really would have liked something simpler and more classic. It was made of yards of chiffon and was just too fussy for her tastes.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. Twenty minutes. She felt herself getting panicky again, and sat down on a nearby bench. She was in one of the ante-chambers of the church, waiting for her father to come get her and walk her down the aisle. Twenty minutes, and this would be all over. She took a steadying breath and clutched the edge of the bench. She could do this, she really could, so why did she feel like she might faint any second now?

At that moment Cassie came through the door. Cassie was her only bride's maid, although Pete had two sisters. Sam had convinced him she just wanted Cassie, and despite the disapproval of his mother, he'd agreed.

Cassie was wearing a simple midnight blue dress that set off the red in her hair. She was going to carry a single calla lily with a white ribbon around it, instead of the ornate flower arrangements her soon-to-be in-laws would have preferred.

"Hey, Sam," Cassie sounded about as enthusiastic as Sam felt. "How are you doing?

"Uh, all right…I guess."

Cassie nodded in understanding. "It's just nerves, you'll be okay." She dropped down on the bench next to Sam.

"Sam," she said quietly. "Is Jack coming?"

"Uh," Sam's voice shook, despite her efforts to keep it steady, remembering his visit hours earlier. "No. Jack's not coming." She said finally.

Instead of the questions she expected, Cassie just nodded. "I didn't think he would."

Sam turned toward Cassie. "What makes you say that?"

Cassie gave her a look that said she was questioning Sam's intelligence. Teenagers were really good at that. "Sam, come on. He's in love with you."

"No," Sam denied, sounding unconvincing even to herself. "No he's not."

"Sam," Cassie grabbed her arm and shook it vigorously. "You know he is."

"Cassie…"

At that moment the door opened and Jacob Carter stuck his head in.

"Cassie, can I talk to Sam a moment alone?"

Cassie looked at Sam. "Uh, sure. I'll just go talk to Daniel and Teal'c for a few minutes, okay?" Sam nodded, looking questioningly at her father.

Jacob, wearing a very formal mourning suit, took Cassie's place on the bench next to Sam. He took her hand and sandwiched it between his. "How ya doin', Cookie?" His voice was gentle.

Sam huffed out a watery laugh. "You haven't called me Cookie since I was little."

Jacob smiled. "You look so much like your mother." His voice was low.

"Dad, don't, you'll make me cry." Her eyes were already filled with tears.

"Your mother and I had something very special, you know."

Sam nodded and wiped away a tear. "I know, Dad."

"I want you to have the same thing." Jacob searched her eyes with his and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"I hope I will." Her voice came out in almost a whisper.

"Sammie, look, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to, you know."

She raised startled eyes to his. "Dad…"

"No, I mean it. I know you're having second thoughts about this, and I couldn't help but think when I came in just now, that you are the most unhappy bride I've ever seen."

Sam shook her head in denial. "It's just nerves."

"Is it? Is it really? Do me a favor. Close your eyes."

"Dad…"

"Just humor me, okay, Sam?"

With a sharp sigh, she did as he asked.

"Now I want you to think about all the really good and the really bad times in your life, and I want you to picture the person you'd go to if you were either in terrible trouble or had something so wonderful happen you just had to share it with someone. Picture that person right now." When she remained silent, he said, "Are you picturing that person?"

"Yes." Her voice was soft.

"And is it Pete?" Her eyes flew open and met his, and he knew the answer without her saying a word. He took her by the shoulders. "Sam, this is the rest of your life you're beginning here. Don't walk into something you know isn't right just because you think you're obligated."

"Dad…even if I wanted to…all the guests and the money that's been spent on this wedding…" Her heart was starting to beat very strongly.

"Hey, I paid for the damn thing, let me worry about the money, okay? As for the guests, this is one day in their lives, it's the rest of your life for you. Sammie, take it from me, life is too short. For once in your life think with your heart and not your head, honey."

There was one last obstacle, "But Pete…"

"You let me talk to Pete, okay? In fact, let me take care of everything. You go."

Jacob smiled, clearly pleased by the hopeful look on her face. Just then Cassie came bursting into the room. "Sam, Sam. Look!" She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her to the window. Sam could just see the top of a green truck over the back wall. She turned and looked at her father.

He shrugged. "I might have made a call. Go on now."

She quickly hugged him. "Thanks, Dad. I love you." and she smiled the first genuine smile she'd smiled in months. She hugged Cassie, too, and gathering her skirts up, went out the back way.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel and questioned his own sanity. He'd sworn he'd stay as far away from this place as he possibly could today, only to have Jacob call him and make him change his plans.

He'd been sitting at home watching the clock. Thirty minutes until Sam got married. Twenty minutes. He agonized about what it would be like to work with her again once she got back from her honeymoon. Ugh. Her honeymoon. He couldn't even think about that without feeling sick. She'd be Lt. Colonel Shanahan now. He'd have to call her that. No more 'Carter.' Soon there'd be the announcement she was going to have a baby, and he'd have to stand by and watch her belly grow with another man's child. He ran a hand across his face.

He'd retire. That's what he'd do.

Just as he made the decision, his phone rang. As he started to say hello, Jacob's voice interrupted him.

"Jack, you know she'll go through with this if you don't stop her."

"Jacob?" he said stupidly

There was an exasperated sigh. "Yes, it's Jacob. Now, what are you going to do about this?"

"Do? Jacob, I don't have the right to do anything." What the hell was Jacob up to?

"Jack, you do have the right. She loves you, you love her, and don't bother to deny it. She's miserable, and you know Sammie. She'll do her duty even if it kills her. Now, DO something."

"And just what do you suggest I do?" Jack asked, although his heart was hammering in anticipation already.

There was a silence, then, "Listen, get your ass down here ASAP, and park behind the church. Keep the motor running. I'll handle the rest. Now, MOVE!"

Jack stared at the now silent phone for a moment before getting up and grabbing his keys.

Now, he was questioning his decision. What was Jacob going to do? Tie her up and throw her in the back of the truck? Oh, she'd just love that.

Just as he was seriously considering driving away, he caught a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Sam running toward him as fast as she could run, considering she was hobbled a bit by the dress.

He leaned across the seat and threw the door open. She jumped in, gathering the voluminous material around her and stuffing it in the cab as best she could. When she'd finished, Jack thought it looked like a big chiffon air bag had deployed in his passenger seat.

Then they were in each other's arms, each clutching the other as if life depended on it.

"Sam." His voice shook.

"I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it."

He pulled back to cup her face. "Why, Sam? I need to know."

"Because I love you, and if I'd gone through with the wedding I would have regretted it for the rest of my life."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. When he pulled back she smiled, her eyes sparkling with excitement and said, "Drive!"

"Sam," he grasped her hand, and she immediately linked her fingers with his. "Are you sure about this?"

She leaned in and kissed him again quickly. "More sure than I've been about anything for a long, long time. Now, drive!"

He put the car in gear and did as she asked but after a few moments, he said, "Where are we going?"

"Anyplace that's away from here. Anyplace we can be alone together." She was grinning.

He found he was grinning, too. "Okay…my house?"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

They practically fell through the door to his house, having gotten tangled up in the skirt to her dress whilst trying to walk and kiss at the same time. Jack winced as gravity finally took over, they fell to the floor and he fell on top of Sam with an "oomph". He started to brace himself on his arms to push himself up when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. She was laughing into his mouth, but the laughter stopped and she moaned at the touch of his tongue against hers.

After a few heated moments he pulled away and cupped her face. Breathing heavily, he murmured, "Look at you. You are so beautiful." She'd removed her veil, but there were little pins in her hair that made it look as though someone had scattered a handful of diamonds through it, and there were diamonds at her ears as well. She had her hair pulled back in a twist, and a bit more makeup than she usually wore. She was lying in a pool of chiffon and he thought she looked like something from a dream. She took his breath away.

She grinned at up at him. "I look like Vera Wang's worst nightmare."

He looked at her quizzically and she shook her head. "Sorry. Fashion humor." He grinned, and kissed her again, trying to find her amongst the waves of her dress. Finally he let out a sound of frustration. "Are you in there somewhere?"

She giggled, and grabbed his hand. "Here, let me up."

Reluctantly he got up and pulled her to her feet. She turned with her back to him. "Unfasten me."

He looked in horror at a long row of about a million tiny little buttons down the back of her dress. "Gah! Jesus, Sam, I'll grow old before I get all those little buttons unfastened. Here, lemme go get the scissors…"

"What? Oh. No, Jack," she grabbed his arm as he started to head for the kitchen. "It's just an illusion. Look." She reached behind her to pull back the placket that held the buttons to reveal the long zipper that actually fastened the dress.

"Oh. Cool." He grinned and put one hand on her waist while he lowered the zipper with the other. She lowered the bodice and stepped out of the dress and his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a sort of corset thing with light blue ribbon running through it, and God help him, garters that held her white stockings on with little blue bows. On her feet she wore white slip-on shoes with white bows on them, and as she watched she kicked them off, letting them land where they would. She looked, he thought, like a sexy version of Bo Peep, and he gulped.

He stared at her. As his eyes traveled up her body, her eyes met his, and she blushed a little, although she was smiling.

"My, grandma, what big eyes you have," she said softly.

He moved, crowding her up against the wall, his breathing heavy. "This," he murmured, caressing her waist, "is your 'something blue'?"

She nodded, watching his mouth move ever closer to hers. He parted her lips with his and kissed her passionately for a moment, before pulling back just enough to kiss his way down her throat.

"What was your 'something old'?" His breath bathed her neck with his words.

She put a hand to her throat. "My mother's pearls." His mouth was presently exploring the area where they lay, and she drew in a shuddering breath.

"Something new?" His voice was husky.

"Uh," she was having trouble thinking straight, as his hand wandered across her stomach. "The dress, I guess."

He nipped her ear lobe, causing her to shiver. His weight was heavy against her as his mouth moved next to her ear, his breath warm. "Something borrowed?"

"Wha…? Oh. The earrings. Cassie lent me Janet's, so I could have something of hers with me."

He nodded. "Nice."

Cupping his face she pulled his face back up to hers, and murmured, "Very nice," before covering his mouth with hers. He groaned and crushed her to him, and she whimpered a little at the feel of his very definite arousal pressed up against her stomach.

The kiss broke as his lips wandered down her neck and settled between her breasts, his hands cupping them through her lingerie. She gasped, covering the back of his head with her hand, the other grasping his shoulder. "Jack," she barely recognized her own voice. "Love you, Want you. Need you," the words came out in a throaty rush.

"Sam," she felt his tongue stroking between her breasts, and her legs almost gave out from under her. He grasped her hips and pulled her against him, and she moaned loudly against his mouth as he claimed hers in another passionate kiss.

Suddenly he pulled away from her. Gasping for air, he muttered, "No."

"Jack," she heard the pleading note in her voice, but didn't care. "Please--don't stop." She tried to pull him back to her, but he captured both her wrists and held them still. He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing heavily.

"No. I will not have our first time together happen up against the wall in my foyer."

She pulled her hand away from his grasp and stroked his cheek. "Jack," she said softly, "I don't care where our first time happens as long as we have a first time."

"Well, I care." With that he swung her up in his arms and carried her down the hall to his bedroom. She looped her arms around his neck and buried her face at the juncture of his neck and shoulder with a sigh.

Entering his bedroom, he placed her on the bed and stopped her with a hand on her hip when she would have scooted over for him. He took her leg and very deftly undid the fastenings to her garters before sliding the stockings, one by one, slowly down her legs, letting his fingers glide over her skin as they went.

Her voice shook a little as she murmured, "You're way too good at that to have never done it before."

He just grinned and knelt on the bed, turning her a little to find the fastenings of her bodice. "Gah! More tiny little hooks. Geez, woman, is the object of wedding attire to make it as hard as possible to get the bride out of it?"

She grinned and got up from the bed. "You just have to know the trick. C'mere." He got up and stood behind her. "Put one hand flat on one side of my back." He did as she asked. "Now put the other on the other side." He did that, too. "Now push them together." He did just that, and most, if not all of the little hooks came apart. It took just a few seconds to unfasten the more stubborn ones, and then she was free of the contraption, and turned to stand before him wearing nothing but her panties.

He gawked. There was no other word for it. She smiled a little shyly and looped her arms around his neck. "You have way too many clothes on, you know."

Still mesmerized by the sight of her, he didn't answer, merely raising his hands to her gorgeous breasts and squeezing a little, glorying in the sound of her gasping his name.

She dropped her head to his shoulder with something like a sob. He continued to knead and stroke her, feeling her nipples hardening against his hand. He bent her over his arm, and cupping a breast, took the nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. The cry that escaped her as she threw her head back was loud and almost one of pain. She threaded her fingers through his hair, and held him to her, moaning and pushing herself further into his eager mouth. His hand was kneading her other breast, until he broke contact with the first and gave it the same treatment.

"So good," he murmured. "God, you taste so good."

Sam's legs refused to hold her up, she was so lost in the feel of his hands and mouth on her breasts, the sensations shooting straight down through her body. Jack held her tightly, his arm an iron bar across her lower back She reached down between them and stroked him through his pants and a moan escaped him.

"Sam," Jack raised his face to hers, his voice coming out in a low groan. "Listen to me. As much as I want this, want you, we're breaking about a hundred regs here. If we go through with this, and please God, I really hope we do, you've got to know that we'll have to live with the consequences, or at least figure out how to work this out somehow. I'll leave it to you, but there's no going back if we…proceed.

Sam nodded her understanding and cupped his face. "I know that , but I want you Jack. I love you. We'll just have to figure something out because I'm not denying us this anymore. I realize with all that's happened today that it's just too important to me.

Jack sighed his relief and kissed her. He lowered her to the bed, and she scooted toward the headboard, watching as he hurriedly removed his clothing before her, his eyes never leaving hers. When he was finally undressed she only had a moment to admire him before he joined her on the bed.

He took her in his arms and kissed her again, before hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties and sliding them down her legs. Suddenly he stopped.

Jack raised startled eyes to hers. "Oh, God, Sam. I didn't think about protection. Do you…I don't think I…damn." he sounded flustered.

Sam smiled and stroked his cheek. "It's okay. I'm on the pill."

"Oh. Oh, good. Thank God." He settled himself over her and she felt the head of his erection prodding her.

She raised and bent her knees further, opening herself to him, and he moaned, grinding himself against her. She reached down to grasp him, but he pulled away and started kissing and licking his way down her body. Realizing his intent, she moaned his name, her fingers in his hair. When he speared his tongue into her navel, she cried out and arched up off the bed, but he settled her back to the bed with an arm across her hips, holding her in place.

Then his tongue and mouth were on her clitoris, and she didn't think she could bear the pleasure of it. Her cries echoed around the room as he sucked and laved her. His fingers, opened her damps folds before one, then two fingers penetrated her, and she couldn't stop herself from bearing down on them as they thrust into her.

As she cried out her release a few moments later, he surged up her body and covered her mouth with his, letting her taste herself on his lips, before reaching down to position himself at her opening and entered her with one hard thrust.

She wrapped her legs around him and he started to move. She gloried in the feel of him pounding into her, arching her back to meet him, knowing the way he was grasping her hips would leave bruises later, but not caring. It was electrifying to be wanted this way, and she wanted him just as badly.

Suddenly, with an obvious effort, he stopped moving, and she cried out in protest. Breathing heavily he shushed her, and smoothed the damp hair back from her forehead.

"Shhh, Sam, open your eyes. Look at me."

With an effort she did as he asked.

"Look at us, Sam. Feel us." His voice shook with the effort at restraint. She looked into his eyes, and then at the place where they were joined together. This was them**. **Jack and Sam. They were finally together. Her eyes filled with tears as he cupped her jaw, leaning in closer to her.

"I love you, Sam," he said simply. "I've loved you for a very long time. I've wanted you for a very long time."

She stroked his back as she felt a tear run down her cheek into her hairline. "I love you, too, Jack. Something in me would have died if we could have never been together."

He kissed her sweetly before beginning to move again. She felt her orgasm flaring to life again, and knew he was close by his now erratic movements. As he cried out his release and she felt him fill her, she went over the edge, too, calling out his name.

Long moments later, he raised himself up enough to kiss her sweetly on the mouth and pull out of her, rolling onto his back and taking her with him. She cuddled up next to him, stroking a hand across the flat planes of his stomach.

"If someone would have told me this day would end like this, I would have told them they were crazy." His voice was husky.

She smiled. "I'm just glad it did."

He kissed her forehead. "Yeah, me, too. Love you."

She kissed his stomach. "Love you, too."

In moments they were asleep.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

When he awoke several hours later, Sam was still curled next to him sleeping softly. It was dusk now, and the room was almost dark. He guessed neither one of them had had much sleep in the days before the wedding, so he was glad she could get some rest now.

He lay for a moment listening. Something had made him wake up, but he couldn't identify what it was. Then he realized he could hear the sound of a car engine idling in his driveway. A door slammed, then footsteps approached the house, and someone rapped on the front door several times. He stiffened, and felt Sam stiffen beside him.

"Who could that be?" Her voice was rough from sleep, but tight with tension, too.

He shook his head. "Don't know. I'll go see." As he started to get up, they heard the footsteps hurry away, the car door slam and the engine sound recede. Whoever it was had driven away.

They looked at each other, perplexed, before Jack threw the sheet back, and got up, and pulled the curtain back to peek through the bedroom window. He looked at her and shrugged, then left the room. She heard the front door open, and then close, and realized Jack had gone to the door completely naked.

When he came back he was grinning. He had a picnic basket in one hand, and a suitcase in the other.

"Care package." He said dropping them both on the bed. Sam sat up, and turned on the bedside lamp. Jack handed her a note. It read:

Congratulations, you two! Cassie told us what happened, and we're really happy for you. It's about time. Jacob did a great job calling off the wedding, and he invited all the guests to stay, since he'd paid for all the food and drink anyway. Some people left, but most stayed and enjoyed the party. Sorry you missed it, but under the circumstances we completely understand. Teal'c, Cassie and I saved you some food, and put together this picnic basket. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and Jacob sent the suitcase Sam had packed for her honeymoon so she'd have something to wear other than the wedding dress. When you two come up for air we'll have to have a party to celebrate. Just let us know when and where, okay?

Take care. All our love.

Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie

Sam finished reading the note, and grinned up at him. He joined her on the bed, and they opened the basket to find two bottles of champagne, some finger sandwiches, roast chicken, salad, mashed potatoes and gravy, and a huge slab of wedding cake. They had also managed to stash some of the caterer's china plates, linen napkins, champagne flutes, and silverware into the basket.

Jack surveyed the contents and turned to her with a grin. "Now, does our team come through for us or what?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yep. They're the best."

They had their feast right there on the bed, then, exhausted from everything that had happened that day, fell into a sound sleep in each other's arms.

SSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Well," Jack murmured, stroking Sam's back lazily the next morning. "If nothing else we can always use it for mosquito netting the next time we gate to someplace tropical." He was currently looking at the wedding dress, now hanging over his bedroom door.

Sam snorted. "That's one use for it."

"Or it might make a nice tent," Jack continued. "It's certainly big enough to hold at least two people."

Sam grinned. "You stop. That dress wasn't cheap, you know. Maybe I'll donate it to Goodwill or something. Surely someone will want it."

Jack nodded. "And let's do that as soon as possible, okay?" It wasn't that the dress was all that bad, in fact, he'd never tell Sam, but he thought she'd looked absolutely stunning in it. It was just a reminder of the fact that she almost married someone else, and he wanted it gone immediately.

"Jack," Sam's voice was tentative. "How are we going to work around the regs? I mean, I meant it when I said I didn't want to turn back from having a relationship together, and I won't, but I guess our choices are that one or both of us resigns or retires from the Air Force, or we have a clandestine relationship. I have no problems with any of those scenarios--well, I would prefer not to sneak around, but I will if I have to." The last was said rather belligerently.

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. "I don't think that will be necessary. Let me talk to Hammond. I may have a few ideas on how we can be together and not get court martialed. And hey, I hear the President is a fan of ours. That might work in our favor as well. Let me take care of it, okay?"

Sam sighed and settled back down. "Okay, but that clandestine thing is still on the table as a last resort, you got me?" She gave him a little poke in the ribs for emphasis.

"Yes, ma'am." There was a smile in his voice.

"Hey," he suddenly thought of something. "Speaking of weddings, well, we were earlier, anyway. You, uh, wanna go with me to see my ex-wife get remarried?"

"Sara? Yeah, sure, I guess." She sounded doubtful, and he sat up to look into her face. "Are you sure she'd want me there?"

Jack took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'm sure. I, uh, sorta told her all about you—when I thought I'd lost you for good, that is, and I think she'd really like to meet you."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'd love to." He smiled and kissed her, which soon got a little heated, and then he'd lost the ability to think about anything at all except the woman in his arms.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Jack waited out on the deck and listened to the murmur of Sam's voice coming from inside. They had agreed she needed to call Pete and talk to him herself, and Jack had removed himself from the house while she spoke with him.

He heard the screen door slide open, and turned as Sam wrapped her arms around him, and held him tightly, sniffling.

"Kinda rough?" he murmured, resting his chin on top of her head and stroking her back.

"Yeah," she wiped her nose and sniffed. Actually, I think it would have been better if he'd ranted and raved at me. All he said was he wished I'd told him sooner that I was having doubts. He just sounded sad, not angry."

Jack sighed and held her tighter.

"I told him there was someone I'd had feelings for and I'd had those feelings for a very long time. I told him it wouldn't be fair to him, Pete, if I'd gone through with the wedding." She sniffled again and reached up to wipe away a tear. "He knew it was you, right away. He knew."

Jack kissed her forehead, then tilted her face up and kissed her lips. "Well, apparently a lot of people knew, I'm discovering. Any regrets?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Just two. One, hurting Pete, and two, all the time you and I wasted when we could have been together."

He held her tightly for a few more minutes before leading her into the house. He took her into the bedroom, undressed her, and made love to her for the rest of the afternoon.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

It was the night before Sarah and Dave's wedding. Sam awoke just before dawn to find Jack gone from their bed. He was standing silently at the window, so lost in thought that when she put her arms around him from behind, he'd started.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked softly, still marveling at the freedom she now had to touch him like this.

He shook his head, and she thought he wouldn't answer, then he turned in her arms, and held her to him for a few moments before saying, "I'm just feeling a little…" He cleared his throat and didn't continue.

"Sad about Sara remarrying?"

He put his chin on top of her head with a sigh. "Yes, no--I don't know."

Sam turned her head to kiss his chest. "Jack, you and Sara were married for a very long time, and went through something absolutely devastating together. It's natural you'd have feelings about her moving on with her life with someone else."

"I guess." She felt there was more, but he was reluctant to say it to her.

"Jack, you can tell me anything, you know."

"Sam," he tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. "I don't want you thinking for one second that I regret anything about us."

"No, I know that, and I understand what you're feeling right now." When he continued to look at her with that sad look in his eyes, she took his hand. "Come back to bed for a while, okay?" He let her lead him to the bed without resistance, and took her in his arms the minute they were settled, but she could tell he was still thinking about it all.

"Jack, talk to me," and after a moment he surprised her by doing just that. In a low voice, he talked of the early days of his marriage to Sara, he talked of Charlie, and what his loss had done to them, to him, and what his life had been like after. He talked for a long time, until his voice trailed off, and she realized he was asleep. She lay quietly in his arms, and wiped away a tear or two at the thought of what he'd just told her. What he'd gone through. "I love you, Jack," she said quietly, kissing his shoulder softly and then, she, too, fell asleep.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. David Clark." The minister smiled as the couple turned around to face the crowd. The audience started to cheer and applaud, and Jack struck a couple fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, causing Sam to cover her ears.

Sara and Dave walked down the aisle with their arms around each other, smiling and laughing at each other. It had been a lovely wedding, and the weather had cooperated so the outdoor affair at a local hotel went off without a hitch.

As Jack and Sam waited in the receiving line, he turned to smile at her. She was glad he seemed happier, more at peace with everything today. As they reached the happy couple, Jack put a hand on her back, and beaming, said, "Mr. and Mrs. Clark, I want you to meet Sam."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

It was two weeks later and they were at her house. They mostly stayed at his place, but occasionally they would go over to her house and spend some time. They had just finished dinner and had cleaned up the kitchen, when he said, "Mind if I watch the hockey game?"

"Nope, in fact I'm looking forward to it." She grinned at him.

"Excuse me? Since when did you become a hockey fan? She always let him watch his hockey, but usually she went in the other room and got on the computer or read one of her science periodicals or something while he watched.

She plopped down on the couch next to him. "Since it means you'll hold still for a couple of hours and I can use you for a pillow." With that she lay down with her head in his lap and settled in.

He chuckled. "Ah, ulterior motives, eh?"

"Mmm hmmm."

He started absentmindedly stroking her hair as she lay there, smoothing it behind her ears, and gently pulling it through his fingers. She almost purred like a cat it felt so good. She was just in that place between waking and sleeping, the roar of the television providing a soothing white noise, when he said casually, "So, I'm curious. If you didn't like the frou-frou wedding dress, what would you have chosen instead?"

"Mmm," she murmured. "Something simpler, more classic. You know, less fussy."

"Like what for instance?"

It took her a moment to process that, then she sat up and looked at him. "What makes you ask?"

He shrugged. "Just curious."

She looked at him for a moment, then said, "Be right back." She went into the back of the house and came back with a Bride's magazine with a green post-a-note stuck to one of the pages. When he raised an eyebrow, she pointed a finger at him. "Not one word, Jack O'Neill."

He held up his hands. "I didn't say anything." He was smirking, though.

She couldn't help grinning, either

She opened the magazine to the marked page and handed it to him. "I would have chosen something like this."

He took the magazine from her and looked at the picture. It was a dress made entirely of antique-looking lace, very fitted bodice, narrow, long skirt, scoop neck and low-cut back. The model was tall and slender like Sam, and he couldn't help but think Sam would look like a goddess in it. All that came out of his mouth, however, was, "Wow."

She smiled, scooting closer to him to look at the magazine. "You like it?"

"I like it very much. You'd look spectacular in this."

She squeezed his arm in appreciation of the comment, and took the magazine from him, closing it and putting it on the coffee table. "Thanks. I liked it, too."

She lay back down on his lap, and he resumed stroking her hair.

"No corset thingie with this one, though," he murmured sadly.

"You really liked that corset thingie, didn't you?" She couldn't hide the amusement in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am." His voice was emphatic.

"Well, this dress would require a different kind of corset thingie."

He grunted. "Would you still have those little diamonds in your hair?"

"You liked those?"

"I did."

"They could work with this dress, too, I guess."

"And you mother's pearls?"

"Yeah."

"And Janet's earrings?"

"Uh huh."

"Why didn't you get that dress, then?"

"Well, I'd fought Pete's mother and sisters over the choice of bride's maids and the flowers, so I thought I'd better choose my battles, you know? They wanted the other dress, so I just gave in."

After a few moments he murmured softly, "So, you wanna go try it on tomorrow?"

She was once again nearly asleep. "What? You mean the dress in the magazine?"

"Yeah."

"You mean just for fun?" She couldn't understand why he was pursuing this.

"Well, that, and I was just thinking," his voice was oh-so-casual. "If you're going to wear it when we get married, don't you think you oughta try it on at least once?"

She sat up suddenly. "When we get married? Jack!"

With a look of utmost innocence on his face, he said simply, "What?"

Sam sputtered.

Jack grinned. He picked up the remote and turned off the game. He took her hands in his and said softly, "Sam, I'd get down on one knee if I could, but it would most likely kill me, so I'll ask you like this. Samantha, I love you, and I just can't live without you. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes stung with tears. "Jack," she was speechless for a moment. He kissed her. "We haven't decided what to do about the regs or anything yet."

"I know. We'll figure something out." He kissed her again. "Do you love me?"

"Jack, you know I do, but…" Once again he covered her mouth with his.

"You haven't said yes, yet, you know," he prompted her.

"Wha…? Oh, well, yes, yes." She was grinning now.

He kissed her long and hard this time. When he pulled back, she looked into his eyes with wonder. "Wow, we're going to get married."

He grinned. "Yep. Pretty amazing, eh? When we go to try on your dress tomorrow, we'll do some ring shopping too, okay?"

"Okay. We need to call Cassie, and Daniel and Teal'c…" He smiled because he could see her mind was running about a hundred miles an hour right now, making plans already.

He cupped her face in his hand and leaned in to kiss her again. "Later," he growled, before crushing her to him. Sam moaned against his mouth and pulled away to murmur, "Mmm, much, much later."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

All she had to say to Cassie was, "Hey, Cassie you still have that bride's maid's dress?" and Cassie squealed so loudly Jack could hear it through the phone Sam had pressed to her ear. "You're getting married? You and Jack are getting married?" She squealed again.

When Sam finally hung up the phone, Jack put an arm around her. "I take it Cassie approves?"

"She's thrilled."

Daniel and Teal'c were pretty happy about it, too, although, as Jack pointed out, they did not squeal like Cassie did.

The party they'd planned to celebrate Jack and Sam getting together became an engagement party. Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie came, along with General Hammond and Jacob. Sam noticed Jack take General Hammond aside and they talked quietly for quite a while. When they came back, Jack smiled at her and gave her a little thumbs up sign, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

He put an arm around her and murmured, "Well, you might be interested to know, it wasn't exactly a surprise to Hammond. He's offered to go to the President and plead our case. I told him one or either of us is willing to resign from the Air Force, but he said that was unacceptable. I really think it's going to be okay."

Sam leaned against him and smiled. "So, no clandestine thing, eh?"

Jack kissed her on top of the head. "Well, we'll keep it as plan B in case something goes wrong, but Hammond seems to think it will all work out."

Jack grilled steaks on the grill at his house, and they enjoyed the warm summer evening on his deck, talking and laughing until the wee hours.

Jacob took full credit for finally getting them together, and later pulled Sam aside to say quietly, "You think you got a shot at what your mother and I had now, Cookie?"

Sam smiled softly and hugged him to her. "Definitely, dad. I think I have something very special here."

Jacob nodded. "I think you do, too, honey. I'm very happy for you. Hey, when I have a plan, I have a PLAN, right?"

Sam laughed. "You sure do, dad, thanks."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

It was the night before her wedding. Again. She couldn't sleep. Again. This time it was for an entirely different reason. Not only was she anticipating the big day tomorrow, but this was the first time she'd been alone in a bed without Jack since they'd gotten together. She was amazed at how quickly she'd become addicted to having him next to her, and she missed him. She'd made him stay at his house tonight, despite his protests. She'd told him it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Not that she was a superstitious person, but she wasn't taking any chances.

She turned over for about the hundredth time, and pushed the pillow farther up the bed, smashing it against the headboard. She'd told him he could hold out for just one night, but she was beginning to wonder if she could. God, she'd only been with him for a little over two months and she was turning into a sex-maniac. The truth was, she wanted him all the time. Every minute of every day, she wanted him. This was bad. She had to get a grip.

Then she started thinking about all the things he did to her when they were in bed. He had such big hands. She really loved his hands and the wonderful things they could do to her when they were on her body. His mouth, too. She sighed in the dark, moving restlessly, thinking about how he felt, tasted, smelled when they were together.

"Stop it," she said aloud. "It's just one night."

It took a long time, but she finally fell asleep. Not surprisingly, she dreamt Jack was making love to her. It was so real, she could feel his breath on her skin, his body pressing her into the mattress, his mouth exploring the area just below her ear. She awoke to find it wasn't a dream after all. He was really here, licking and nipping at her neck. She moved her hands to his back to discover he'd already undressed, and she smoothed his warm skin with her hands.

"Jack," she moaned, moving against him.

"Sorry, I couldn't stay away," his voice was a little muffled against her neck. "I've discovered I have this little problem."

"What's that?" She answered breathlessly.

"It seems I can't keep my hands off you.

His hand had burrowed under the T-shirt she wore, and cupped a breast squeezing it gently, then rubbed his thumb across her nipple. She hummed low in her throat and pushed further into his hand.

"Uhnn," she moaned. "Who's asking you to?"

"Well, I worked it all out. You said I couldn't 'see' the bride before the wedding, right?"

"Oh, forget that," She pulled him closer. "I must have been out of my mind."

"No, no, it doesn't hurt to observe the traditions. That's why I shut the curtains when I got here. I don't know about you, but I can't see a thing."

So lost in the feel of him, she hadn't noticed that the light from the streetlight outside that normally gave the room a little illumination was blocked out by the heavy curtains. She chuckled, and stroked the back of his neck. "You, Jack O'Neill, are a genius."

She couldn't see him, but she knew he was grinning. "Yeah, well, I figure if you can have your cake and eat it too, why not? Sit up."

He moved off of her so she could, and then she felt him pull the T-shirt over her head. Next she felt his fingers in the waistband of her panties, until he pulled them, off, too.

He turned her toward the side of the bed, and pushed her back onto the mattress. He hooked his hands under her arms to turn her and scoot her toward the edge. He maneuvered her so her shoulders were right at the edge of the bed, and she let her head fall back over the side.

"Is this okay for you?"

When she felt his hands on her upraised breasts, now more exposed to him in this position, she sighed loudly and murmured emphatically, "Oh yeah."

Then his mouth was there, taking in one nipple and sucking hard, while his hand caressed and squeezed her. She gasped loudly. After a few moments, he moved his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same attention. She was moaning, his head in her hands, thinking she was going to come just from this, when he pulled away from her and got off the bed.

She raised her head and heard him gasp "Ah!" as he stumbled on his pile of clothes on the floor, before her bedroom door was opened."

"Jack! Where are you going?" There was desperation and frustration in her voice.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." She heard the hall light click on and the room was partially lit for a few moments before she heard him come back, turning off the light on his way, once again throwing the room into complete darkness.

The bed creaked a little as it dipped with his weight. She sighed with relief as he covered her body with his once again, pushing her onto her back against the pillows. Hands cupping her face he kissed her passionately for a few moments, before sitting up and straddling her.

"Kind of interesting to just go by touch and feel, isn't it?" She felt something soft and velvety stroke down the side of her face before it was withdrawn.

"What was that?"

"Mmm, not tellin.'" He stroked it down her chin, and into the hollow of her throat. She moaned. It was then moving slowly down between her breasts, brushing against her navel. She arched off the bed.

"Like that?" his voice was low and husky. He'd now moved whatever he had down across her lower stomach.

"Mmmm, yes. What is it?" She tried to reach for it, but he took her wrist at the touch of her hand and held her away.

"Patience, patience." His fingers brushed through the curls between her legs, letting the object trail after, and she hummed low in her throat.

"God, Jack! Want you." He moved off of her so that he was now between her legs, pushing her knees up and flexing them so she was fully open to him. She felt him trail the object down her inner thighs, first one side, then the other, before his breath was warm on her and she felt his fingers part her damp folds. She felt his tongue begin to stroke her, and she moaned loudly, grasping his head and writhing against him. He growled softly, low in his throat, the noise vibrated through her, and she gasped .

Her cry was sharp as he pulled away, and began an ascent up her body, letting the object lead the way, his mouth following. His breath was warm on her as he let his lower lip glide up her body, the outside of it soft and velvety like the object he was stroking her with, then she felt the underside, warm and moist, as he dragged it slowly upwards before adding the gentle scrape of his teeth to the equation. She moaned his name. As he reached her neck, he dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat, and she tried to lean as far back as possible, giving him full access.

He pulled away just enough to cup her face in his hands. He muttered harshly, "I love you, Sam, I'll never get enough of you." Before she could answer in kind, her crushed her mouth with his. She felt him move between her legs and position himself at her opening. At his first thrust she breathed "Ohh," raising her knees as far as possible and wrapping her legs around him.

He pushed into her slowly letting his length fill her, then he pulled almost completely out, before thrusting into her again. Soon, he was pounding into her, grunting a little at the effort and she was arching up to meet every thrust. She felt her climax building inside her before crying out her release loudly, convulsing around him as she felt him follow her over the edge soon after.

When she could finally think straight, she began to lightly caress his back and shoulders, sighing her contentment. Still breathing a little heavily, he pushed himself up on his elbows with an obvious effort and kissed her lightly before withdrawing from her and rolling onto his back, taking her with him and kissing her forehead.

She nestled against him, and kissed his chest. "I'm glad you came over."

"Me, too," he sighed. "Wow, is THAT an understatement."

She grinned. "So, you can tell me now, what was that thing you were driving me crazy with." It was still pitch dark and she couldn't see what he'd done with it, but she had to know.

She felt him reach over for it and once again he stroked her cheek with the object, before holding it to her nose. She breathed in and realized it was one of the roses she'd had in a vase in the front hall. He'd sent her red roses a few days ago, with a card that read, 'just three more days,' and she'd displayed them in her crystal vase on the counter in the kitchen. Who knew Jack O'Neill was such a romantic?

"Mmm," she inhaled the scent of the flower. "Clever."

"Yes, well, I do have my moments."

"Yes, you do." She sighed dramatically. "Just think, we'll soon be an old married couple and in a few years we won't be ripping each other's clothes off like we do now. We'll just be comfortable with each other."

She felt him shake his head in denial. "That is sooo not true. I could be six months dead, Samantha Carter, and I'd still want you like this."

She smiled. "Good to know. I'm going to hold you to it."

"Is that like that old Groucho Marx statement, 'If I told you you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me'?"

She laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

When she awoke in the morning, sunlight was streaming through the now opened curtains, and he was gone. On the pillow next to her was the rose with a note under it. It read:

I, Jack O'Neill, solemnly swear I didn't see a thing.

Happy wedding day.

Love, Jack.

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

As it turned out, they decided to have two ceremonies, due to the guests that were coming from off-world. Jack had suggested they just tell the human contingent that they knew a lot of circus folk, but Sam didn't think they'd buy it. Jack then waggled his eyebrows at her and commented that, hey, two weddings meant two wedding nights, and he could definitely live with that.

Once again, Jacob entered the room where Sam was waiting for him. They were to be married at the botanical garden, and she was waiting in a room in one of the pavilions. She was wearing the wedding dress of choice this time. Once again, she was dabbing her eyes and sniffling.

Once again he took her hands in his and said, "How ya doin' Cookie?"

However, this time Sam said, "I'm so happy. I love him so much, Dad."

He patted her hand. "I know you do, honey, and he loves you. Oh, by the way, he sent me with a note for you." He handed her a piece of paper from his pocket.

She opened it to read:

Sam:

No running off this time. I have people watching the exits.

Love, Jack.

She laughed and Jacob smiled, clearly knowing the note's contents. "Got a pen?" she asked him.

He handed her one, and she quickly scribbled something on the back. She handed it to Jacob. "Give him this?" He nodded and read what she'd written before smiling and putting it in his pocket. It read:

Jack:

That goes both ways, buddy. As for me, as Teal'c would say, undomesticated equines could not detain me. See you soon.

Love, Sam

"Tell him I want the note back later, okay?"

Jacob raised a questioning brow? "For the scrapbook," she explained.

"Ah. Be right back."

In a few minutes he was back, grinning.

"He liked your note. You ready to go out there and marry this guy now?"

She nodded and managed to get her tears under control, until she was walking down the aisle and saw Jack waiting for her wearing his dress blues. He looked so handsome she stopped in her tracks until Jacob tugged on her arm a little to get her moving again. The look on Jack's face when he saw her made her tear up again.

Jack hadn't been able to decide who he wanted to stand up with him as best man, so both Daniel and Teal'c were beside him, co-best men, and Jonas was there, too. It was kind of a lop-sided wedding party since she only had Cassie standing up for her, but in her eyes it was just perfect.

As she reached his side, she handed Cassie her bouquet, and took Jack's hands. For some reason she'd wanted a more elaborate arrangement than the last time, and this one was made up of white roses and lilies.

Then she was smiling into Jack's face. Like Sara and Dave's wedding the weather had cooperated for their outdoor wedding, and it was a peaceful summer day. Jack leaned in to whisper to her, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She smiled and whispered, "You're not so bad yourself, you know."

Jack's voice was strong and steady as he recited his vows, then he was slipping the ring onto her finger. When it was Sam's turn she found her voice wobbling with the strength of her emotions, but she made it through and slid the wedding band onto Jack's finger with a watery smile.

As the minister pronounced them man and wife, and told Jack he could kiss his bride, Sam found the water works starting all over again. She sniffled a little as she kissed him, and whispered, "I love you so much," but it was drowned out by the cheers and applause from the crowd. Jack turned and took Sam's hand in his, raising them together in a victory salute.

Later, when they were dancing at the reception, Jack commented, "So, wife, I see something old," he touched her pearls. "And something new," he fingered the collar of her dress, "And something borrowed," his touch moved to Janet's diamonds at her ears. "But where is the blue?" He smirked at her wickedly.

"You get to see that later-- much later." She grinned at him.

"Oh, good. Can't wait."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The next day was interesting to say the least. Once again wearing her wedding dress, Sam was collected by her father, now wearing his Tok'ra uniform, from the VIP room in the mountain. The second ceremony was to be held in the Gate room itself. Jack had jokingly asked if he couldn't wear his BDU's today, but as she came down the aisle her jaw dropped open. It wasn't often he wore his dress whites, and to say he looked handsome was an understatement.

The members of the SGC had been invited to both ceremonies, and were told they could attend both or either (hopefully not neither), and most had decided to come both days. Jack opined that it was because of the free food and drink they were offered, but Sam was touched by their support. Major Davis had come from the Pentagon, as well as General Maynard, the head of the Joint Chiefs. She did a double take as she spotted Colonel Dixon in his dress uniform. She looked at him quizzically until he shrugged and winked at her. Hailey was there in her dress uniform as well, smiling at her and nodding slightly.

Felger and Coombs were off to the side with Chloe hanging on Felger's arm. He didn't look too sure about that, and Sam smiled to herself. She knew Chloe had a thing for Felger, and hoped she'd win him around to her way of thinking.

She saw Dr. Markov in the crowd and was surprised she'd come all the way from Russia for the event, although she knew they'd sent her an invitation.

As she'd walked up the aisle she'd seen many of the…people she'd met off-world as well, most notably Thor, Frere, and Heimdahl. She spotted Hedrazar and her family in the crowd. Her son, Eliam was holding her hand and apparently describing the events around him to the blind woman. Hedrizar was smiling and looking right at her, or so it seemed. Nikka was holding a small child, who was presumably named Jack, if they had named him as they said they would. Lotan was with them, looking around eagerly at all the other guests.

Was that Aris Boch winking at her? What was he doing here? She thought cynically he was probably looking for his prey amongst the guests.

Sarah Gardner was standing off to the side, smiling happily at her. She and Daniel had become close again since the Tok'ra had removed Osiris's symbiote from her. Sam was glad he had found some happiness with someone after losing Sha're, but it was still a little weird to see someone they'd considered an enemy smiling girlishly at her.

She sadly wished Skarra and Kasuf could have been there.

Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas were once again standing with Jack, and Daniel winked at her as she approached. She loved them all so much. She scolded herself when this started her eyes tearing again, but her emotions were very close to the surface right now.

As she took Jack's hand and stood next to him, he whispered, "We're getting married twice here, there's no turning back now, you know."

"Wouldn't if I could," she whispered back, and then the chaplain began.

The reception was certainly original. Each guest had his or her (or it's) idea of what to do at a wedding ceremony, and it made for some humorous and often awkward situations.

She found herself off to one side watching Cassie dance with Charlie, the boy the Retu had brought to them, now a strong, healthy, handsome teenager thanks to the Tok'ra. She smiled to herself remembering how pleased Jack had been to see him. There was Martin Lloyd dancing with Anise (wearing leather again. Did the woman own anything else?). Apparently he was trying to convince her she belonged in movies, or on TV, at least. Anise merely looked rather bemused by his suggestion.

Suddenly Sam felt two arms come around her and she was pulled back against her husband. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and handed her a glass of champagne, and she commented, "if only we could video tape all this."

Jack chuckled and hooked his chin onto her shoulder, murmuring, "Just think of all the cool wedding presents we're gonna get."

SJSJSJSJSJSJ

A year later Jack stood at the window in the briefing room, hands in his pockets, looking out at the Gate. Sam was standing on the ramp with Siler, apparently debating the maintenance schedule with him. She pointed at one of the chevrons her hands moving animatedly, while Siler shook his head, pointing toward the control room. Jack smiled. No way was he getting into this.

In the dark, bleak days after he lost Charlie, he never expected to be happy again. Once he'd decided to continue living he never expected anything to come into his life that would bring him joy or peace, and he certainly had never sought it. It had found him, nonetheless, in the form of his work with the Stargate program, Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, Janet Fraiser, Cassie and most especially in Sam.

He was not a particularly religious man. He and God had not been on speaking terms since Charlie's death, but he now knew a miracle had happened for him, and he thanked whatever powers were responsible for his present life. The term 'embarrassment of riches' came into his head and he decided that just about fit.

He reflected that just a few months ago he had despaired at the thought of working with Sam when she was married to someone else, having to watch her belly grow with another man's child. He could never have lived with that.

Well, that had all changed. By the aforementioned miracle she had married him (twice) and she had just informed him last night he was about to have the opportunity to watch her belly grow with hischild.

He smiled and thought to himself that he could definitely live with that.

Fin


End file.
